Being Alive
by Fiyeraaron
Summary: She should never have asked in the first place, it would have saved them all so much time and energy.
1. Chapter 1

"I need to ask you something."

She blurts it out as the opening theme tune of How I Met Your Mother begins, their favourite TV show, turning to him with a worried expression.

"Oh, God." Enjolras looks at her with wary eyes.

"What?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing good ever comes from a conversation that starts with 'I need to ask you something'." He narrows his eyes at her, pausing the TV and turning to her on the sofa.

She shrugs. "Well, what if this is good?"

He raises an eyebrow at her then, clearly knowing the answer already. "Is it?"

She looks to the side. "No."

He puts his arm across the back of the sofa, his eyebrow still cocked. "What is it, Ép'?"

She sighs before turning to him. "So you know Cosette is getting married next month."

He nods slowly at her, still confused. "I'm aware, yes."

"Well, she has not stopped nagging me about blind dates and boyfriends for so long now." She doesn't dare look in his eyes.

"Ép', what are you getting at?"

"She rang me earlier and told me that she has found me a date for the wedding, but I don't to go to my best friend's wedding with somebody called _Pierre_ , so I was wondering if you would be my fake date to the wedding?." She looks at him with wide eyes then, expecting him to laugh at her and shake his head.

"But...why?" He looks so lost and confused, she almost takes it all back. But she knows Enjolras, and can tell that he will not let this conversation go until he has gotten to the bottom of it.

"I may have-well, it's pretty funny, actually, you'll laugh- I kind of told Cosette that you and I are dating."

"But we're not!" He cocks his head at her.

"I know that, Enjolras! I'm not trying to change that!" She explains quickly before he can butt in. "You know I'm totally cool with being single, especially after that shit storm with Courfeyrac, but apparently Cosette thinks I need to find someone now that she is getting married. And the first person I thought of was you when she asked, so now she thinks that you're my boyfriend and, because of that, my date to the wedding."

He just stares at her, his arm completely limp against the back of the sofa.

She offers him a pathetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"So, just let me get this straight. You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend for the next _month_ ," he stresses the word, and she swallows, "just so Cosette wont set you up with _Pierre_ at the wedding."

"Yes." She nods, completely understanding the extremity of it now.

"Ép', you do realise that this means we have to lie to our friends? They'll all be at the wedding too."

She sighs. She should never have asked. She'll just have to explain it to Cosette later. Oh, she'll never hear the end of it from the bride to be. In fact, Cosette will probably yell at her for it. "I know. I'm sorry, Enjolras, I know it's a lot to ask-"

"I'll do it." Enjolras announces.

"What?" She actually has to double take as he nods his head at her.

"I mean, we already live together. Our friends always joke about something going on between us, strangers think we're a couple, we could totally pull this off." He's smiling as he speaks, and she sighs with relief.

"Thank you! You're the best!" She throws around him, feeling his circle around her back as he laughs at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I know." He grins at her as she pulls back, and she grabs the remote to press play again.

* * *

 ** _So this is the general fake dating! prompt. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

As she expected, Enjolras gets way too into the whole back story idea.

"Okay, so you and I started liking each other just after we moved in, mostly because of the close proximity but also because everybody had been insisting on it so much that we actually started to believe it. You made the first move because," he shrugs, lifting his eyebrows, "let's be honest, nobody is going to believe I initiated anything. We kissed for a while, but then I stopped us because I didn't want anything to happen too fast." He narrows his eyes at her. "Éponine, when I told you to write down notes, I genuinely meant for you to write study notes so you remember the story, not for you to doodle on my notebook."

She sighs, rolling her eyes. "Enjolras, this is boring."

He crosses his arms as they sit next to each other on the sofa. "Well, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you wanted our back story to be filled with plot holes and errors." The sarcasm in his voice makes her want to punch him.

"Enjolras..."

He lifts his chin. "No, you're right. Our story shouldn't be believable. In fact, let's just," he levels his eyes with hers and glares, "wing it."

She crosses out her admittedly very good drawing of a kitten, and poises her pen in a writing position. "Okay, fine. Carry on. I'm ready."

He nods his head condescendingly. "That's what I thought. So we kept it a secret because we didn't want our friends to find out just in case it imploded on itself."

"But, Enjolras, you and I have been in this apartment for just under a year together, surely somebody would have found out by now?" She raises an eyebrow.

He shakes his head and chuckles. "Oh, my dear Éponine, do you really think I would have forgotten about that?" He grins at her devilishly. "This is where the analogies begin."

"Oh, God..."

He ignores her. "Write these down: the first time we were almost caught was when Bossuet was in hospital when he stabbed himself with a fork. Remember?"

"How could I ever forget? Marius and Combeferre made you scream louder than Jehan when we watched Annabel." She sniggers.

He glares at her. "It was very frightening! You practically jumped into my arms in fear!"

" _What should we do?"_

 _Combeferre was already panicking about Bossuet, he did not need two of his friends to go missing as well. He looked up to Marius as the ginger man bit his nails in nervousness, quickly coming up with an idea._

" _We need to go up."_

 _Marius groaned. "But they live on the_ eleventh _floor, Combeferre. That's a lot of stairs."_

 _Combeferre ran a hand through his hair as he reached for the door to the apartment complex. "Look, they aren't answering their phones, we need to get them to the hospital. Bossuet needs us all there. Joly says he is going to need to stay in over night and you know how Bossuet gets when he is in hospital."_

 _Combeferre was well aware of Marius' knowledge and experience with Bossuet in hospital. A few months ago, Marius and Bossuet had been injured in a kite flying accident, Marius almost breaking his arm and Bossuet hitting his head on the concrete floor. They had been in hospital for twelve hours as they tried to get to the bottom of it. Bossuet had cried for four of those twelve hours, and three had been spent whimpering into Marius' bandaged arm._

 _Marius nodded. "Fine. But if they aren't up there, I'm going to push you down the stairs, and then you'll be crying in hospital."_

 _Combeferre turned around to look at the man as he stepped through the door. "Marius, that was a little mean, especially coming from you."_

 _Marius shakes his head, a frown of self shame on his face. "I know, I'm sorry, Combeferre. That was completely out of order." His eyes looked startled and traumatised._

 _Combeferre nodded at the man with a small smile. "Never mind, let's just get these two to the hospital, yeah?"_

" _Yeah." Marius nodded._

 _Twelve minutes, seven trips, and three 'hold-on-let-me-just-catch-my-breath' stops later, and they were on the eleventh floor. Combeferre stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for Marius to reach the last step. Sure, Combeferre did feel a slight amount of pity for the man, his ginger hair sticking to his forehead and his face red, but he had just accomplished the exact same feat as Marius and he felt fine. Yeah, he felt like his lungs were about to explode, and his legs felt about ready to give way, but nonetheless, Marius was overreacting._

" _Never," a deep breath, "again." Marius finally reached the top step, and Combeferre helped him up. "How do they do that every day?"_

 _Combeferre shrugged, his shoulders aching with the movement."You know Enjolras and Éponine, they're unbelievably competitive. They probably race up the stairs." He started walking towards their door, hearing Marius' heavy footsteps behind him._

" _Why is it so silent up here?" Marius' wary voice spoke, and Combeferre was thinking the exact same thing. Enjolras and Éponine's apartment was usually very loud (their neighbours were a pair of young teenagers who were just as loud as them), music always blaring from Éponine's speakers while Enjolras watched a documentary very loudly on the TV. However, there was no sound coming from their apartment at all. Which worried the two friends a lot. "Do you think they're dead?"_

 _Combeferre stood in his tracks. "They're not dead, Marius." He did, however, stare at the door with confusion and a bit of fear. He just ran up eleven flights of stairs, he was not prepared to fight an attacker._

 _Marius stood next to him, equally as confused. "They could be." He practically whispered it and that made Combeferre scared. So, almost sprinting to the door, he started slamming his fists onto the red wood, letting Marius knock too from beside him._

 _He heard a scream and a loud bang from behind the door, the sound of something hitting the floor quickly. Combeferre was reassured by the fact that it wasn't a scream of terror or pain, but rather one of surprise and shock. There was a slight rustling and muttering coming from the apartment, and then a few moments later, Enjolras was at the door with messed up hair and a slightly askew red t shirt._

" _Oh, it's just you." He turned around with a sigh. "Éponine, it's just Combeferre and Marius." Enjolras left the door open for them, and the pair entered the apartment and surveyed the scene._

 _Éponine was sat on the sofa with a red face, smiling embarrassed at the pair. Enjolras walked into the kitchen and emerged almost immediately with a pair of water bottles, passing one to Éponine and taking a drink from one himself. The apartment looked normal, if it weren't for the silence, nothing would be different._

 _Marius spoke in confusion. "What were you guys doing?"_

 _Enjolras looked at Éponine for a few moments, seemingly asking her a question silently. He turned to his friends after a few moments. "We were having a staring competition that I won."_

 _Éponine smacked his arm, but Enjolras expected it, laughing in her face as she did so. "You did not, it was definitely a draw."_

 _As they bickered about who won, Combeferre looked at Enjolras' smile and briefly considered just leaving them both there to carry on their 'staring competition', but he thought about how Marius might actually throw him down the stairs if he did so,and changed his mind._

 _Enjolras ruffled Éponine's hair. "Oh, come on, you blinked about twenty times, you just distracted me by hitting me, which, might I remind you, was against the rules in accordance to my personal-"_

" _Bossuet is in hospital, we need to go now."_

 _They stopped laughing._

Éponine nods. "Okay, so what were we 'actually' doing instead of me winning the staring competition?"

"Well, if you remember correctly, during the competition which I won, you kept hitting me and pulling my hair to distract me. And what did I do in retaliation?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You ticked me." She shrugs.

He nods. "Which, in turn, made you out of breath and red in the face." He grins at her. "Ép', they're the cliché telltale signs of a make out session."

She nods. "Brilliant. Good thinking, Enjolras." She jots it down. "Next?"

He grins. "You're gonna love this one."

 _Cosette was admittedly a bit pissed off. It was her goddamn birthday, and her best friend had disappeared. She was about to put on the Grease Megamix, their favourite party song, when she had looked around the room and realised that Éponine was nowhere to be found. So, naturally, as any woman would, Cosette went to the female toilets. And, of course, Éponine wasn't there. She did, however, encounter Musichetta touching up her lipstick._

" _'Ponine is missing, help me find her?"_

 _Musichetta grinned. "Sounds mysterious. Let me get Joly and Bossuet."_

 _So that's how Cosette wound up leading her friend's around the hotel that Cosette's father had rented a floor of for her birthday. Walking out of the conference room, through the balloons and gifts, she led her friends outside to check if she was there._

" _Where else could she be?" She practically shivered as the winter air hit her frame, the sight of nobody in the parking lot making her spirits fall._

 _Bossuet shrugged. "Have you asked Enjolras?"_

 _She walked back inside. "No, you know Enjolras and I aren't talking." Heading straight for the stairs, she held the door for her friends to follow._

 _Joly perked up. "And why is that?"_

 _She pointedly turned her head to the side. "He refused to eat my cinnamon rolls."_

 _Joly sighed. "Cosette, he is allergic to cinnamon, he can't-"_

" _I don't care. I made them for his birthday, and Éponine loves them. I thought it would be a nice surprise," she muttered as she walked up the stairs to the fourth floor, "but, oh no, of course not, Enjolras is just too picky for that, isn't he?"_

" _It's not like he_ chose _to be allergic to cinnamon. Do you not remember when Éponine first joined the group and she brought everyone cinnamon buns and he ate one just because she made them? It was honestly one of the most-"_

 _Musichetta interrupted Joly. "Why don't you just call her?"_

 _Cosette waved her off, opening the door as they reached the fourth floor. "I have her phone."_

 _Bossuet frowned. "Why do you have her phone?"_

" _She didn't want to drunk dial anyone tonight, so I said I would protect her from that shame by confiscating her phone until tomorrow afternoon." Cosette walked into the red and gold coloured hallway, attempting to listen inside the empty rooms. They were all booked out for her friends and family, but everybody was, as far as Cosette was concerned, still in the party. This was, however, the only other place Cosette could imagine her friend was._

 _She walked down the hallway as silently as she could, admonishing Bossuet when he sneezed, all the while listening out for anyone in the rooms. She couldn't think why Éponine would go to bed so early, especially before the cake had been served._

 _But then she heard laughter. Speeding up her pace, she located the high pitched giggling and deep chuckling to behind door number 32. Looking behind her towards her friends, Cosette had nodded her head and knocked on the door._

 _The laughter had stopped momentarily, and, as they all crowded around the door to get a better hearing, they heard unintelligible whispering. Not being able to work out what they were saying, Cosette huffed and knocked again._

 _Shortly afterwards, Éponine answered, her face popping around the door as she hid her body. "Hi, guys."_

 _Cosette raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing?"_

" _Um- I'm- well..." Her face grew red and she started chuckling nervously._

" _Well?" Cosette pressed her hands against the door, wanting to move inside her friend's hotel room. When the door opened, Cosette got a full view on Éponine's body. Her heels were off, and she was wearing a familiar red shirt over her underwear. Cosette's eyes widened dangerously and she heard a few sniggers and gasps from behind her._

 _Cosette's eyes flicked to the shirtless blond man walking towards the door. "Éponine spilled chocolate fondue on her dress, so we came up here to clean it." He said it in such a light-hearted way that Cosette briefly wondered if he knew how much the Grease Megamix meant to her and Éponine. But, of course, they had all seen them belting it at R's birthday, nobody was foolish enough to think it wasn't a consistent thing for the pair to do it at every party._

" _Then why were you laughing?" Musichetta combatted slyly, a smirk in her voice. "And why is she wearing_ your _shirt?"_

 _Enjolras' face grew red as they both stood apart and showed off the crumpled up sheets behind them, the pillows strewn on the floor and the quilt hanging hazardously off the edge of the bed. He chuckled, moving back to Éponine and standing directly behind her. Cosette saw the hand that rested on Éponine's hip as he stood there, even if her friend didn't react to it. "I may have instigated a pillow fight." He shrugged with a grin. "Oh, and Éponine felt bare in only her underwear, so I gave her my shirt."_

" _Were you not planning on returning to the party?" Joly's amused voice spoke._

 _Éponine nodded. "No, we were. Once my dress is dry and the Grease Megamix is on."_

 _Cosette raised an eyebrow at her friend again. "Yeah, I was just about to find you and put it on, but you were missing. So I dragged all of these around, looking for you, when you were up here, stripping with Enjolras, of all people." She rolled her eyes, not even trying to hide her distaste. Cosette was one of the only people who knew about Enjolras' involvement with Courfeyrac and Éponine's break up a few weeks ago, and she still held a grudge against him for it. Cosette still wasn't sure if Éponine knew, as she herself had only been told when Courfeyrac had showed up at her house, drunkenly crying over the split._

" _We weren't stripping." Enjolras chuckled, his face growing red as he looked at Éponine in embarrassment._

 _Cosette glared at him. "Whatever, Enjolras. Go and get Éponine's dress ready." She stared at him until he opened his mouth is amused shock, squeezing Éponine's hip and turning around to walk to the bathroom. She turned her gaze onto Éponine. "Be downstairs in ten minutes or else I will sing Summer Nights with Marius."_

 _At Éponine's scandalised eyes, Cosette shut the door and turned to her friends. "We don't even have a chocolate fondue."_

"Alright, so what 'actually' happened?" She smirked at Enjolras as his eyes lit up.

"You and I were about to do it. I like to think the knocking interrupted us just as you were about to unbuckle my belt, and that's when you pulled on my shirt in a feeble attempt to cover yourself up," he smiled, "sound good?"

She grinned as she noted it down. "Done a lot of thinking, have we?"

Of course, Éponine had purposely said this to embarrass her friend, but she hadn't expected him to blush so _red_. "Well, you know, it has to be precise. I mean, it makes sense, don't you think? We can change it, if you want, I just thought-" he cut himself off, looking to the side.

"Enjolras, shut up. It's great." She smiled at him as his face slowly returned to its original colour, his eyes shining again. "Are there any more?"

"There's one more." He raised his arm to rest behind her head on the sofa, his smile widening. "Do you remember the time they found us cramped in R's closet?"

 _Grantaire thinks it's a bit stupid, actually. Two of his best friends ditching him on Christmas Day. Seriously, he was unlucky enough already to have drawn his own name out of the hat when choosing who would host Christmas dinner this year, and now the two people who had shown up_ last _to his house had officially either left or disappeared. Those bitches._

 _He stumbles over some left over wrapping paper, making his way to his bedroom to grab his camera. Jehan had just made a house out of two full decks of cards, and he really couldn't miss the opportunity to capture it and frame it._

 _And just as he was opening his bedside table, he heard it._

 _It was a slow rustling noise of material rubbing against material. Grantaire wasn't sure where it was coming from, but he was sure it wasn't the eggnog this time (last year he had been certain he heard carol singers outside, when in fact it had just been a dog barking from across the street). So, walking around his room, he played an unfair game of hot/cold, trying desperately to see where the noise was coming from._

 _But then, he thought, duh-the only place he keeps material is in his closet, so he walked towards it determinedly. However, when he got just outside, he stopped. What if it was a robber? The closest weapon he could see was a clay frame that Jehan had made him at a class he had taken once and never returned to. Surely that would hurt the attacker, or at least deter them enough for Grantaire to call his friends._

 _Grabbing the frame, he placed his hand on the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to face the thief._

 _Oh, God, he couldn't do it. He should go and get somebody. Bahorel. Bahorel would know what to do._

 _So, grabbing his desk chair and lodging it under the door handle so as to lock the robber in, he went to find his friend._

 _Walking into his living room, he found the guys all on the opposite side of the room to the house of cards, all wary of blowing it over accidentally or ruining it somehow. He spotted Bahorel immediately, the man sharing a Christmas cracker with Courfeyrac. Oh, how blissfully unaware they all were, so unknowing about the terror that lied in Grantaire's closet._

 _Winging it, Grantaire got all of their attention by turning the lights on and off quickly. They all turned towards him, frowning._

" _What the fuck are you doing?" Bahorel asked._

 _Grantaire put a finger against his lip. "Shhh," he whispered, watching as his friends' face became less confused and more amused, "there's a robber in my closet."_

 _Joly's face turned white. "What?"_

" _Come on, I need help." He waved them over, still whispering._

 _Bahorel stormed into Grantaire's room first, Courfeyrac and Jehan following immediately behind him. They all kind of crowded into the room, trying desperately to see over Bahorel's shoulder at the closet door._

 _Bahorel quickly removed the chair from the door, nudging it beside him. Quickly, he opened the door, his fist ready in the air._

 _There was a large gasp throughout the group, and a shocked 'oh, wow' from Jehan. Stood, cramped in his small closet, were Éponine and Enjolras. His hands, first latched onto Éponine's waist, immediately moved into the air to protect his and Éponine's faces._

" _Woah, Bahorel, calm down." His voice was as shocked as they all were at finding such a situation._

 _Bahorel's fist slowly came down and his very well practised 'face of terror' turned into a smirk. "Well, well, well," he laughed, "if you guys really wanted some time alone, you could have just told us."_

 _As Enjolras lowered his arm, Éponine frowned. "What do you mean?" She looked towards Enjolras in confusion._

 _Jehan grinned. "Are you two finally together now?"_

 _Enjolras eyes widened and Éponine scoffed. "Oh my god, of course not!"_

" _Then why have we all just found you and Enjolras pressed against each other in a closet?" Courfeyrac's accusing tone almost made the situation awkward, but after a few moments Enjolras' cool voice changed the topic._

" _Where is Marius?"_

 _Grantaire frowned. "What?"_

 _Éponine joined in. "Yeah, and Cosette. Where are they?"_

 _As they all looked around the room for their missing friends, Joly spoke. "Where is Musichetta?"_

 _Combeferre sighed, shaking his head and looking at the floor. "I told you guys not to do this."_

 _Éponine laughed, a bright smile covering her face. "Oh, come on, 'Ferre, it's fun!"_

 _Grantaire shook his head. "Wait, do- do what?"_

 _Bahorel started laughing. "Oh, shit, it was my turn next! I can't believe I forgot!"_

" _Wait, what are you guys doing?" Grantaire asked exasperatedly._

 _Combeferre explained it calmly. "Musichetta came up with a prank to play on you; every fifteen minutes, one of us would go and hide somewhere in your apartment until all of us had gone. We only found out if we should go and hide if we got a text."_

 _Éponine glared at the spectacled man. "Yeah, but you refused to hide, you party pooper."_

 _Grantaire shook his head, he should have thought of this game earlier, this would have freaked Joly out so much. "So why are you two in the same hiding spot?"_

 _Éponine rolled her eyes. "Enjolras found me and wouldn't leave."_

 _Grantaire nodded. "Okay, well I've found you now, you can come out." As he turned around, Enjolras' smooth voice stopped him in his tracks._

" _Hey, Grantaire, why are there a pair of tap shoes in here?"_

 _His eyes widened._

She nods. "Okay, so instead of standing in there and doing terrible impressions on actors, what were we 'really' doing?"

He shrugs. "Kissing, flirting, you know the drill."

Yeah, she knew the drill very well. That was how her and Enjolras had become friends, her being drunk at a party and pulling a wonderfully sober Enjolras into a deserted corner and kissing him. It had made him blush around her for days after, but she found a way to break the ice eventually, and they became fast friends.

"Great." She notes it down on the paper, smiling at him. "So when do we tell the guys?"

"Well, I was thinking tonight."

Her mouth drops open. "Tonight? Don't you think it's a bit soon?"

"I'd prefer to tell our friends ourselves than have Cosette tell them." He shrugs.

"Fine, yeah, your plan works." She looks to the side, rolling her eyes at how he always has everything worked out in his stupidly smart head.

He pulls a strand of her hair lightly. "See? Where would you be without me?"

She shrugs. "Probably with _Pierre_."

He laughs and pulls her into a hug with the hand on the back of the sofa.

* * *

That night, as she sits next to Bahorel at the meeting, she reconsiders the whole 'fake relationship' idea. She doesn't want to lie to her friends. Her and Enjolras are going to have to put a lot of work into it, so she thinks about whether or not it is worth it. But then she looks at Enjolras across the room, watches as his eyes meet hers and his lips perk up into a smile as he listens to Combeferre.

It would, perhaps, bring more fun to their meetings. The two of them attempting to seamlessly display a relationship, and with the amount of effort that Enjolras has already put into making the lie believable, she doesn't want to back out now and ruin all of the fun.

So she decides to let Enjolras make his speech without interrupting him, let's him lie to their friends.

"Excuse me, mon amis, may I have your attention? I'd like to say something."

Bahorel mutters from next to her and she laughs. "Not having our attention hasn't stopped you before."

Enjolras glares slightly towards Bahorel, but gets back to his task. He stands up from next to Combeferre, something which she told him not to do, and takes a deep breath. He's going to make it into a bigger deal than it actually is, and she doesn't want that.

"My friends, I have some news. It has been withheld from you for a while now, but it was for good reasons, I assure you." He clears his throat. "Éponine and I are dating." He lifts his head, probably expecting some big reaction, a few gasps, perhaps somebody fainting.

Jehan shrugs. "Yeah, and?"

Enjolras stutters for a response. "A-and this is big news. Are you not all surprised," he chuckles nervously, "or shocked at all?"

Joly shakes his head. "No, it's been obvious for a while now. We just thought we'd wait for you to tell us instead of bugging you about it."

Combeferre stands up and pats Enjolras on the shoulder, to which the blond man just stares in shocked silence. "But, for all intents and purposes, congratulations." The bespectacled man looks to her from across the room. "Well done, Éponine. We were all in awe when we worked out you had gotten our heartless leader here to feel love." He grins at her, and her mouth drops open as well.

Bahorel looks down at her. "Why do you both seem so shocked?" He frowns in confusion.

"We just-we-um," her eyes flicker to Enjolras'. "We thought we had hidden it better."

Marius laughs from a few tables over., his hand clasped in Cosette's. "Nah, you two are the worse liars ever, we've known for ages."

She nods, watching as Enjolras shakes his head in shock still. "Well, thanks for ruining our surprise." She rolls her eyes and nudges Bahorel with her elbow.

He laughs at her, and the boys start firing questions from all over the room.

"So, Éponine, how did you actually do it? I thought it was impossible, actually, but you-"

"Oh, you two would have such attractive kids."

"Enjolras, did it hurt when she cracked the marble, or do you like a little force every now and again?"

"Oh my god, we should have a double wedding!"

Marius' exclamation shut everybody up, and they all turned to either glare at him or roll their eyes.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting." Enjolras surmised as they walked into their apartment.

She chuckled. "They're all so stupid. Seriously, how could a group of lawyers, doctors, and teachers be so far from the truth?"

Enjolras sat down on the sofa as she took her boots off, smiling at her as he spoke. "I was just so disappointed. We never even got to use our analogies and back story."

She grinned at him as she sat next to him on the sofa, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. "Yeah, well they already think that the analogies and back story _actually_ happened, so it saved us a lot of explaining."

He rolls his eyes as she waits for the TV to load, already planning which episode of How I Met Your Mother to play. "Grantaire thinks we'd have attractive kids." He nudges her lightly as she turns on the episode.

"Yeah, I know. It's true, though, our kids would be amazing." She shrugs, focusing her attention on the TV. She does, however, feel Enjolras do his regular arm movement, placing it behind her head on the sofa. She figures it's a primal thing that all men do, so she has never questioned it, even before they moved in together. "Let's just hope this whole 'fake dating' thing doesn't get so out of hand that we have to actually get married and have kids though." She laughs, not even paying much attention to the TV, already knowing the lines anyway.

Enjolras laughs, playing with the ends of her hair with the hand behind her head. "Well, you never know, Ép'. You might find you like this fake relationship more than you originally expected to." She turns to him with a frown. "I saw you second guessing this whole thing today. And, believe it or not, I'm getting something out of this deal too."

She raises an eyebrow. "What?"

His grin turns into a sheepish smile. "My mother is coming to the city next week and she kind of asked me if I had a girlfriend." Éponine sighs, and he just smiles at her. "Don't worry though, she said she only wants to meet you a few times, so it's nothing to be afraid of."

She glares at him. "Enjolras, we're a 'couple' in our twenties. She's going to ask me when we're getting married."

Enjolras laughs at her. "We'll get to that part of the fake relationship soon enough, don't worry."

Her glare doesn't ease off.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
